Goku vs. Vegeta... A Saiyan Duel!
Goku Strikes Back |Next = Vegeta... Saiyan Style! }} "Goku vs. Vegeta... A Saiyan Duel!" is the twenty-third episode of the Vegeta Saga and the twenty third overall episode of the original Saban dub of the Dragon Ball Z series. It aired in first-run syndication on May 3, 1997. Summary At Kame House, Master Roshi, Bulma and the others attempt to watch the battle on Fortuneteller Baba's Crystal Ball, to little success. Baba angrily blames it on Bulma angrily smacking the ball around earlier, but Roshi counters that it may be the energy from Goku and Vegeta's battle disrupting the Earth's energy. Burma uses Raditz' scouter and indeed senses two huge power levels coming from the west. Chi-Chi is dismayed, believing this means that Krillin and Gohan are both dead. Vegeta powers up as dark storm clouds gather overhead and rocks begin floating up into the air. Pillars collapse and Vegeta is surrounded by a bubble of pure, glowing energy. The ground shakes and the air is crackling with all the energy floating around. Goku is shocked by such amazing power and even seems to begin feeling worried. Vegeta powers himself up and completely dominates Goku. Vegeta lands a good blow to Goku's jaw and sends him flying. Goku stops himself in midair, only to be sneak-attacked from behind by Vegeta's charged Ki Blast. Goku manages to dodge the blow, though it destroys his shirt. Vegeta mocks Goku, asking him if that was all he could do. As a last resort, Goku decides to push his limits by using the Kaio-Ken x3 despite King Kai having told him to never go past x2. The power amazes even Vegeta, and he is even more startled when Goku suddenly launches himself towards him with his fist balled and raised. The power generated overloads Bulma's scouter and begins to worry King Kai. With newfound strength, Goku ferociously attacks Vegeta. Unable to counter the onslaught, Vegeta is quickly overwhelmed. At Kame House, Fortuneteller Baba world hard t conjure up an image on her crystal ball. Although they have no way of telling how well the battle is going for Goku, everyone is exited that Goku's energy is so high, but Master Roshi fears that Goku is pushing himself beyond his limits. Vegeta continues to take damage from Goku, and grows furious that he is being beaten by a lower class warrior. Goku's body begins to have trouble enduring the strain imposed by the Kaio-Ken x3, and he realizes that he has to defeat Vegeta quickly. Fueled with anger, Vegeta decides to destroy Goku, along with the rest of the planet, by unleashing the Galick Gun attack. Goku counters it with a Kaioken x3 powered Kamehameha, and when he decides it is not enough, raises himself to a Kaio-ken x4. Vegeta is hit point-blank by the beam and rocketed into the sky, leaving Goku exhausted from the surge of energy. Yajirobe, who had been watching the entire battle in hiding, comes forth to congratulate Goku. A single pat on the back turns out to be more than Goku can handle, and he screams in pain. Upon hearing from Goku that Vegeta is still alive and will return soon, Yajirobe again retreats into hiding. Freeing himself from the crest of the Kamehameha, an outraged Vegeta decides to transform. After failing to find the moon, he returns to Goku and reveals another way to transform. Vegeta tells Goku the origin of the Blutz Waves, reflected from the moon, and how they cause a reaction in the Saiyans. When thrown into the sky, the Blutz Waves are activated, allowing Saiyans to transform. It all seems to confuse Goku, until Vegeta creates a small, artificial moon with his own energy. With his tail gone, Goku is unaffected, but as Vegeta stares at it, he completes his terrible transformation into a Great Ape. Changes *A scene with Launch in a bar was cut. Every scene and mention of Launch was cut from the Saban dub. Trivia *This episode contains the infamous claim from Funimation's writers that Goku's father was a scientist, although Vegeta may have simply meant that Bardock was an average fighter but had a brilliant scientific mind. Gallery External links *IMDb page for "Goku vs. Vegeta... a Saiyan Duel! (1997)" *Review of the episode's censorship Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Edited Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z